


throw away the professor, not the book

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [43]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Trans Female Character, king AU, trans!Joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: !! that's so nice that you take trans requests! since you do, could I get trans woman deaky and Brianna being all cute?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 13





	throw away the professor, not the book

Joan had just wrapped up her studying when Brianna wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pushed her face into the crook of her neck. The younger woman relaxed into the warmth of the guitarist and let out a tired sigh.

“All done for the night?” Brianna asked, gently rocking them back and forth.

“I think if I look at that book again, I’ll throw it out the window,” Joan grumbled, standing and stretching, feeling her girlfriend wrap around her.

Brianna hummed into her neck again. “I thought that was Reg’s job, throwing things and all that?”

Joan broke free of the embrace after standing there for a minute and shrugged on her way to the bedroom. Brianna watched as she walked away, brows furrowing. She knew that studying wasn’t exactly fun and was incredibly stressful, but Joan already knew everything in that book, through and through.

Brianna followed behind her and knocked on the door. “Jo, can I come in?” There was a sigh and a soft ‘yeah’ before Bri opened the door. Joan was laying on her front with her head shoved into the pillow.

Brianna sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through her hair until she saw the tenseness melt from her shoulders and neck. “What’s wrong, love?” She asked softly.

“‘s stupid,” The bassist mumbled into the pillow. Brianna shook her head. “Try me.”

Joan hesitated. “My professor said that I should’ve just stayed a guy so I might actually have a chance at getting a job in electronics. He also used a few harsher words that I really don’t want to say.” Her voice was weak, like all the fight had been taken out of her.

“Joan,” Brianna breathed before wrapping her long limbs around her girlfriend. “I’m so sorry, hun.”

“It’s all right,” Joan said quietly, letting herself soften into the touch. “I just hope he doesn’t fail my final.”

“I’ll kick his ass if he even thinks about it,” The older girl growled. Joan let out a little laugh and Brianna held her a little closer. Her girl could really do anything.


End file.
